Awaited Answer
by love-and-joy
Summary: A KM fanfic. One shot.


**A/N: I DON'T OWN ZB.**

The hues of apricot and fuchsia, clouds forming a silver line in the fall sky. The birds flying high in the sky in formation of 'V' with golden setting sun, the period of twilight, stars could be noticed, being visible here and there, the river refracting the sun rays back to the atmospheric background caressing the bare, leaf less branches of the trees. Orange leaf, blown by the wind, forced to go to the same direction as it is stopped by a pair of legs, with high chestnut colored boots and navy stockings, near a bench by the railing of a bridge. The river down it was really calm. It was rather cold, autumn's almost o'er, _winter's gonna hit soon, he's not came yet._ A girl dressed in a full-sleeved white top, small red roses printed on it, and black mini-skirt, an olive green jacket draping loosely, lost in her thoughts.

 _I must have patience, I'm such a fool to compare him with winter, its not been so long for me waiting here._ She stares at her sky blue, square-shaped watch which clasped around her bony wrist with its thick band. _But still he IS late._ She remove a strand of cocoa brown hair off which disobidiently, covered her hazel eyes as the wind blew. She crossed her legs, her hands holding on the railing, applying her weight on it. _I know, I believe HE would come._ Her hands played with the ruffles of the fancy scarf that was wrapped around her neck. She sighed staring at the sun setting behind the horizon. By that time more dead leaves that covered road has gathered around her legs. _Come fast!_ She wished.

A guy running down the sidewalk with all his might, puffing hard, trying to keep his pace as he was already exhausted, his large black shoes making a thudding sound as he sprinted without having a break as soon as he left the railway station. His eyes caught the bare trees, and the dead leaves scattered here and there on the road, _fall colors,_ he smiled to himself as wiped away sweatdrops off his forehead, _I can't fall behind, she'll be waiting, am already too late, I hope she's still there,_ he checks his sports watch as he slide off the sleeve of his jacket, covering it. _Uh oh, not good, she's really a busy person, I kept her waiting..._ he grasped a handful of fabric of his own sky blue, linen shirt, pressing his hand hard against his chest and feeling his heartbeat, which was beating really fast like anything. _Its my punishment for being late, but she would never punish me..._ a smile crept upon his lips as he tried to run as fast as he could.

* * *

She reached to her belongings that were placed on the bench, she pushed back her hat on her head, afraid to be noticed by any reporter, but she was the only one present there, she dragged her backpack and hold it close to herself as if any treasure was kept in it. She placed her chin in the palm her of hand, waiting for him...

The sun had already set but the day light was refracted by the atmosphere, the apricot color of the sky embracing her white complex. Now plum has occupied its place along with fuchsia and apricot in the sky. More stars were peeping on her from behind the clouds but she could notice only those which were having a darker background.

Finally, she had had enough, _its really really too late,_ she glanced at her watch and sighed, _he won't come...perhaps...perhaps, he's busy reading novels, literature or doing some scientific research...or studying archeology using his answer taker...what else a genius like him would do...I don't think he even remembers that we'd to meet...I won't be seeing him for some months...but...but..._ she sighed and got up, grabbing her backpack and slinging it on her shoulder, she prepared to leave but the purple glasses she wore fell to the ground, as she bent to pick it up she could hear footsteps rustling on the crispy dead leaves reaching her...

"LEAVING ALREADY, MEGUMI-SAN!" He yelled.

She looked behind, and muttered: "Kiyomaro-kun!"

"Wait for...me! He said restlessly. Megumi took a close look at him, he was bathed in perspiration... he ran a hand through his tousled black hair which was moistened with sweat, allowing the wind to blow through. The gust was really strong, Megumi managed her long loose hair as the wind ruffled them. He admired her beauty as he walked to the bench and,

"I'm...sorry for...being late..." He said between his short breaths as he put his hands on his knees, bending down as his legs were trembling by running all the way.

"Okay!...You had to say something...you'll...say now...or we'll...go for a walk..."

"First catch your breath, sit down!" She made him sit and took a seat besides him.

"Oh..." He leaned back against the bench head, as he tried to calm down.

After a while, when caught his breath, there was an awkward silence between them. Megumi heard a beating, she looked aside to figure out the origin of the noise. It was Kiyomaro making that noise, he clattered his left foot against the ground, and the sole of his shoes made the continuous noise. She tried to hold back but abruptly put a hand on his left knee, over the thick denim fabric of his jeans. "Stop it, Kiyomaro-kun." She said, awkwardly breaking the silence...

"I'm sorry." He said. And finally asked:

"Are you mad at me?"

She shook her head: "no!"

"I'm one and half an hour late...sorry to keep you waiting, I know, how much you value time, you were just about to leave, right?" He said as his eyes became soft.

"I thought you won't come!" She simply said staring at the vast sky.

"How could it be? Ouumi Megumi-sama will call and Takamine won't come..." He tried to lightened the mood. Nothing bad had happened, yet he could see tension building up inside her.

"Was that really a question? If yes, I don't have any answer." She tilted her face, and made eye contact with him.

"I was kidding!" He starred politely at her.

"First time I saw you joking, ever since we met, you don't joke usually!"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean, you're always so serious. Behaving in a mature way. I had thought, kidding was a foreign concept to you." She chuckled and then broke the eye contact as she stared at the sky again. But his eyes were still fixed on her trying to steel away that _precious glare._

Which no sooner came than he decided to give up..."Why did you call me here? You wanted to say something?"

"Oh! Yes...but I need lil time, can you wait?" She smiled politely.

"Of course, take your time, you did wait for me so long, after all. Actually the train was only fifteen minutes late, it was me who fell asleep. I woke up after crossing the station then I got down the next station, scuttled all the way here."

"Oh, I see!" She said. Again a strong gust blew, the dead leaves dancing around them, in the air.

"It...feels so good!" Said Megumi.

 _Ah huh...here it is..._ Kiyomaro was successful stealing that precious glare, her beautiful look.

"Uh...wanna go for a walk?" He asked as he dusted the leaves off his clothes and stood up.

"Oh..sure!" She said as they started walking.

Stepping over the leaves, they proceeded, more stars could be noticed, plum and navy has conquered the entire vast sky. Kiyomaro looked up, until the night sky filled his vision. He took a deep breath. "What's the matter?" He muttered.

"I said I need some time?" She said. "I won't be seeing you for months."

"Why?" He asked. They both didn't even look at each other.

"I'm gonna be busy, there's a number of photoshoots, and concerts, as we are getting to higher grades, I'm getting too busy, its just difficult to catch up, the free time of few weeks is o'er, I wanna ask you something, and..."she sighed.

"And?" He asked. She stared into his eyes. "Nothing. And sorry for wasting your time." She frowned as a thick strand of brown hair slipped forward to her shoulder.

"Wanna have icecream?" He smiled.

"Okay!" She said.

They both got chocolate icecream cones.

After it seemed like what's called hours, they returned to the previous spot, near the bench. They both leaned over the railing. As Megumi started: "If I'll die what would you do?"

"Don't say stupid things like that..." He covered her mouth.

"Kiyomaro-kun, I mean it…"

"I don't wanna answer, as long as I'm alive, I won't let it happen." He murmured closing his eyes and greeting his teeth.

"Actually, we don't know what's our future, you said you won't let it happen, suppose, I'll trip and fall into the river, will you be my oxygen?" She looked at their reflection in the glass like clear and ice cold water.

"Whatever...I can do...I...will, if something like that happens, I'll jump after you."

"The water's..." He cut her off. "Even though its freezing." He smiled at her. She looked away.

"You wanted to say something..." He gave a confused look and scratched his cheek.

She sighed, ruffling her scarf, she said, "never mind...I've got my answer. Shall we set out?"

He was confused... _what on the earth she...huh.._ "Okay, I'll drop you home."

"You need not to..."

"I don't want any explanation." He continued, "you don't seem well, I mean...uh..um...you're talking awkwardly. I mean...I ne'er thought you will ever ask ME about...let it be. I just can't let you go alone." He looked away, as he scratched the back of his head. Cheeks tinted in the shade of magenta.

 _Chivalry...huh..._ she chuckled to herself, she's got her answer, even though Kiyomaro didn't realize it himself, she was happy with the answers he gave.

 **A/N: HOPE YOU LIKE IT...WELL, I WAS BORED SO TYPED WHATEVER CAME TO MY MIND, IT WASNT THAT WELL, IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY IDEA, PLZ REVIEW OR PM ME.**


End file.
